Un amour difficile
by Izaza
Summary: Une jeune fille, tout à fait ordinaire, reçoit une lettre de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle découvre la vie magique avec les nouveaux étudiants, entre amour et haine, elle se fait sa place.
1. La rentrée

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Voici une petite Fic sur un de mes personnages préférés dans Harry Potter, Severus Snape. _

_Une petite review positif ou négatif, je prends tout commentaire :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Une jeune fille était assise devant sa fenêtre, elle regardait, pour la dixième fois, une lettre de l'école Poudlard. _Une école de magie?_ Pensa-t-elle, _mais qu'est-ce qu'une école de magie veut bien d'elle?_ Elle relit, pour la vingtième fois, sa lettre. Elle trouvait que l'encre était jolie et que l'écriture était impressionnante. Quand la jeune adolescente était jeune, elle s'imaginait avec des pouvoirs magiques, comme voler ou se téléporter à un autre endroit. Aujourd'hui, sa onzième anniversaire, elle reçoit une lettre d'une école de magie. Elle regarda sa chambre, un lit simple au bout du mur, une garde-robe et les murs peinturés en vert lime. L'adolescente se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte pour descendre dans la cuisine, elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit vers la cuisine, qui se situait à sa gauche. Quand elle rentra, sa mère faisait la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma puce, comment vas-tu? Demanda la mère.

-Je vais bien et, maman?

-Oui, trésor?

-Regarde ma lettre.

La mère de la jeune fille s'approcha de la lettre que sa fille lui tendait. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lisait en silence ce qu'il contenait.

_COLLÈGE_ DE POUDLARD,_ ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Walter  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Walter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

La jeune mère releva la tête vers sa fille.

-On va leur envoyer un hibou, comment on trouve un hibou? Demanda la mère, perplexe.

-Peut-être avec celui la! Pointa sa fille.

La mère répondit au directeur, mais elle était très perplexe envers le monde magique. Cependant, la mère de l'adolescente avait tendance à croire ce qu'elle voit. Si le monde magique existe, les sorciers viendront, car dans la lettre du retour, elle expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment faire pour sa jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers sa fille puis parla :

-Mikaëlla, va faire ta chambre, nous allions faire les courses cette après-midi.

-Maman?

-Oui?

-Penses-tu que c'est vrai, je veux dire, l'école magique?

-Nous allons voir ça demain, ma chérie, maintenant, va faire ton lit et quand tu vas avoir finit, tu viens me prévenir.

-D'accord maman.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la mère reçut une lettre de l'école de magie. Elle confirma à Mikaëlla qu'elle est bien acceptée dans l'école et que le Directeur viendrait quelques jours avant que l'école commence. Un matin comme les autres, Mikaëlla, après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, alla dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage quand elle entendit une voix étrangère dans le salon. Elle descendit pour trouver sa mère, dans le salon avec un vieux monsieur. Elle s'approcha de sa mère, quand celle ci lui parla.

-Ma puce, voici le Directeur de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

-Bonjour Miss Walter.

-Vous disiez dont que ma fille est une sorcière, mais comment est-ce possible?

-Dans certains cas, il y a des sorciers qui viennent de famille moldus, ce qui veut dire des parents non-sorciers.

-C'est mon cas? Questionna Mikaëlla.

-Oui et tu vas venir avec moi pour tes achats. Ainsi, l'année prochaine, tu pourras venir avec tes parents.

-Je dois faire mon sac maintenant? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, prend ton temps. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Confirma Albus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mikaëlla était accompagnée du Directeur de son futur école, cependant, ce qu'il avait oublié de préciser, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seul. Il y avait plus d'une vingtaine d'autres jeunes née moldus. Pendant que tous les jeunes sont laissés à eux-même, Mikaëlla faisait ses propres achats. Elle était assise seule, quand soudain, le Directeur apparut derrière elle.

-Tu ne veux pas être avec les autres?

-Je ne les connais pas, monsieur.

-Tu ne veux pas les connaitre?

-Pas maintenant et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me connaître.

-D'accord, vient petite, nous devons aller prendre le train.

Le grand mage blanc nous amena vers une gare. Il s'arrêta au troisième bloc. Il a fait un signe vers un des élèves de foncer dans le mur de brique. Le garçon courut à toute vitesse et disparut dans le mur. Mikaëlla fut sur le choc, _comment un élève peut-il passer un mur? _Quand se fut son tout, elle prit une grande inspiration et courut à toute vitesse. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouva à la Gare 9 3/4. _Wow! Génial, j'ai hâte à l'année prochaine pour montrer ça à ma mère! _Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas un garçon et fonça sur lui.

-Tu peux faire attention! S'écria un garçon au chevelure blond.

-Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

-Lucius, tu ne vois pas que c'est une nouvelle?

Mikaëlla regarda la jolie adolescente qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle était tellement belle!

-Navré, Narcissa, mais elle m'a foncé sur moi!

-Tu ne vas pas prendre la tête pour ça? Demanda Narcissa. Elle est une nouvelle année, elle devait être perdue, bon tu viens, nous allons raté le train aussi non!

Le garçon suivit Narcissa vers le train. Mikaëlla avança vers le train, elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas rater son premier jour d'école! Quand elle fut embarquée, elle trouva une place avec deux autres personnes.

-Excusez moi, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous? Questionna Mikaëlla.

-Bien sûre! Répondit la jeune rousse. Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans.

Je serra la main de la jeune rousse, elle était gentille. Quand je me tourna vers le garçon, il commença à parler.

-Moi c'est Severus Rogue.

-Enchanté, souris-je, moi c'est Mikaëlla Walter.

-Enchanté. Répondirent les deux jeunes en même temps.

Pendant tout le voyage, je n'ai parlé qu'avec Lily, Severus était resté silencieux tout le long. Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, Lily m'a prit par le bras.

-Tu sais, il est gentil. Commença la jeune rousse.

-Écoute Lily, il a l'air gentil. Je n'ai rien contre lui.

-Il a des difficultés...

-On verra rendu à Poudlard.

Lily continua de marcher vers les grandes portes pour aller dans la grande salle suivit de Mikaëlla. Quand tous les nouveaux élèves sont rentrés dans la grande salle, ils n'en revenaient pas : les bougies qui volent au dessus de leur tête, les tables gigantesques et tous les élèves qui étaient assis sur les tables. Une femme s'avança vers les nouveaux venus.

-Bonjour chers futurs étudiants, sachez que vous seriez dispersés dans différente maison. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Quand vous entendriez vos noms, avancez-vous pour que je puisse mettre le choixpeau. Black, Sirius.

Un jeune garçon s'avança vers le choixpeau.

-GRYFFONDOR! Cria le choixpeau.

Le garçon courut vers une des tables, celle qui avait des applaudissements.

-Potter, James. Appela la dame.

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Evans, Lily.

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Rogue, Severus.

-SERPENTARD!

De plus en plus, moins il y avait des élèves. Finalement, il ne restait qu'une seule personne. La salle était silencieuse. Mikaëlla s'avança vers le choixpeau. La Dame mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Je vois. Commença le choixpeau.

-Vous parlez? Demanda la jeune demoiselle.

Tous les étudiants se mirent à rire, ils trouvaient très drôle la nouvelle. Qui ne savait pas que le choixpeau parlait? Beaucoup d'étudiants conclu qu'elle était une née-moldus.

-SERPENTARD! Cria le choixpeau.

Les étudiants de la table de Serpentard applaudissaient la nouvelle venue. Mikaëlla marcha jusqu'à la table, à côté de Severus. Quelques étudiants lui tendissent la main, d'autres la regardaient comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle vit, sur sa table, le dénommé Lucius et Narcissa. Elle lui fit un petit sourire amicale, Narcissa avait répondu avec une salutation de la main, quant à Lucius, il regardait la nouvelle Serpentarde avec un drôle d'air.

-Pas trop déçu? Demanda Severus.

-De? Questionna Mikaëlle.

-Ne pas être avec Lily?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, non?

Severus ne répondit pas à sa question. Mikaëlla allait trouvé le temps long, si sa table était aussi silencieuse.


	2. Le premier cours

_Bonjour, avant de continuer, sachez que mon histoire est un peu un UA, mais pas complètement. Les personnes sont à Poudlard, mais l'histoire ne se déroule pas comme dans les livres. Je veux dire que, oui, au début James et Sirius n'aiment pas Severus, mais il va se passer quelque chose qui va faire que les Maraudeurs ne seront pas : James/Sirius/Remus/Peter. Il n'aura juste pas de Maraudeur._

* * *

Mikaëlla se réveilla dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle était ravie de sa maison, fière d'être un serpent, elle se leva pour aller se préparer. Quand elle descendit les escaliers, elle vit Severus avec un livre entre ses mains. Elle s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

-Bien dormit? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfaitement et toi? Répondit celui ci.

-Bien. Confirma la jeune sorcière.

-Je peux te poser une question? Questionna Severus.

-Va s'y.

-Je n'ai pas compris ta phrase, hier, au souper.

-Tu aimes Lily, ça saute aux yeux! S'exclama la jeune Serpentard.

-Je... Comment... Tu...

-Severus, ce n'est pas difficile et juste par la façon dont tu l'as regarde...

-Mikaëlla?

-Oui?

-Tais toi!

-Tu n'aimes pas savoir la vérité toi. Je vais me taire pour te faire plaisir, mais si tu veux mon avis, pourquoi tu ne lui en parles juste pas?

-Parce que... Parce que je suis juste son meilleur ami...

-Ça doit être dure pour toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu vas la voir pendant toute l'année Severus, tu ne penses pas que ça va rien te faire, si?

-Ben... Sûrement...

-T'es retardé ou quoi?

-Non...

-Alors, oui, ça va te faire mal!

-On peut aller manger?

-Et en plus il nie le problème!

-Je ne nie pas le problème!

-Si!

-Non!

Pendant tout le voyage entre la salle commune des Serpentard et la grande salle, les deux sorciers ne faisaient que répéter des «si» et des «non». Même quand ils s'assient à la table des Serpentard, ils étaient encore dans leur discutions.

-Vous aviez fini, non? Cria une jeune adolescente.

-Désolé... rougirent-ils en même temps.

-Le silence, enfin! S'écria un autre.

-Pourquoi votre disputions sur un «si» et un «non»? Questionna Narcissa.

-Rien! Répondirent Severus et Mikaëlla, trop vite.

-C'est ça, laisses les Narci, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont juste des enfants.

-Mon surnom est Cissa! Lucius, ça va? Questionna Narcissa, quand elle vit que son petit ami était très blême.

-Moi? Oui, bien sûre que ça va. Sourit-il.

Severus et Mikaëlla se regardèrent, tout le monde qui serait sensé verrait que Lucius Malfoy n'allait pas très bien, mais puisqu'ils étaient nouveaux, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler.

-Au juste, questionna Mikaëlla, c'est quoi la différence entre notre maison et les autres?

Tous les Serpentard se turent. Mikaëlla se sentait un petit peu visé, non, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, avec tous ses regards autour d'elle.

-Serpentard est la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il était un fourchelangue, ce qui veut qui parlait au serpent. La légende raconte que Salazar était le plus noir des quatre sorciers et qu'il aurait fait une salle secrète que seul l'héritier va pouvoir avoir accès.

-En gros, nous sommes la maison la plus sombre?

-Mikaëlla, je te conseil de te taire, avant qu'ils sachent que...

-Tu es une née moldu?

-Faut croire.

-C'est la meilleure, c'est la première fois que la maison de Serpentard a une moldu.

-Ça fait quoi? Questionna-t-elle.

-Salazar n'aimait pas les nées-moldus, il disait que seul les vrais héritier de la magie pourraient faire la magie.

-C'est n'importe quoi!

-En ce moment, il y a une sorcier qui est en guerre contre Dumbledore pour ça.

-Chut! L'année dernière, c'était interdit d'en parler dans la grande salle, ça l'ai encore cette année.

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui croit en lui, Lucius.

-Nott, si tu ne veux pas que tes parents soient au courant...

-Dit leur! Mes parents ne sont pas les tient Lucius.

C'est dans un débat continue que les deux jeunes Serpentard continuèrent de s'obstiner. Severus regarda du regard la table des Griffondor. Un petit sourire se fit sur son visage quand il vit la jeune rousse s'approcher.

-Enlève ton sourire, tu es ridicule. Dis-je.

-Ferme-là. Me sourit-il.

-Comme tu veux.

-Coucou Sev, coucou Mika.

-Mika? Demandai-je.

-Tu aimes pas? Je peux changer aussi non, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mik ou Mikie...

-Lily, c'est parfait, j'aime bien.

-Ok. Comment allez-vous, vous aviez bien dormit? Vous aviez vu tout ce qu'il y a, Sev faudrait qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, tu vas pouvoir venir aussi Mika et, puis, vous aviez vu aussi...

-Lily! S'écrièrent Severus et Mikaëlla.

-Désolé...

-Oui, on a tout vu comme toi et oui nous allons venir à la bibliothèque, mais pour le moment, il faut aller en cours.

C'est dans un même élan que Severus et Lily suivirent Mika. Rendu dans les cachots, le trio vit un groupe de quatre personnes.

-Tu vois James, c'est facile...

-Oui, mais quand même...

-Que tu peux être nul!

-Hey!

-Coucou tous les quatre! Sourit Lily.

-Salut Lily. Répondirent les garçons.

-Sevy, Mika je vous présente James, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

-Salut! Saluèrent Severus et Mikaëlla.

-James, Remus, Sirius et Peter voici Severus et Mikaëlla.

-Tu as les cheveux gras? Questionna un d'entre eux.

-Non! S'écria Severus.

-Regarde ses cheveux! Ils sont répugnant!

-Vous l'a fermez ou c'est moi qui vous faits un sort!

-Tu es Mikaëlla, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-J'ai appris que tu étais une née-moldu, donc tu ne connais aucun sort. Sourit le dénommé Sirius.

-Mais pas moi. Sourit diaboliquement Severus.

-Severus comment? Questionna Sirius.

-Je sais que tu es Black, moi je suis... euh... Prince.

-Tu es un Prince! S'écrièrent James et Sirius.

-C'est toi que ta mère a décidé d'aller vers un moldu!

-...

-Tu es en fait à moitié sorcier.

-Non! Je n'ai rien de mon père.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus, ses paroles étaient dit dans beaucoup de souffrance. Tout le monde comprit qu'ils seraient mieux de ne pas parler.

-Mika, Lily? Vous venez, la porte est ouverte.

-Oui Sevy. Répondirent en cœur les deux filles.

Quand tous les élèves étaient arrivés, le professeur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient apprendre pendant l'année. Tout en écoutant, Mikaëlla n'avait qu'une parole dans la tête : « Non! Je n'ai rien de mon père.» Il avait tellement de la tristesse dans ses mots, mais elle voulait savoir la vérité avant toute chose. Pendant qu'il faisait leur première potion, Mikaëlla était placée avec Remus.

-Tu es une née-moldu? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu sais, je suis qu'à moitié sorcier, tout comme Severus.

-Ah bon.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler?

-Désolé, c'est que j'ai autre chose dans la tête, tu vois?

-Je sais, moi aussi je n'ai pas aimé sa phrase...

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais écouté...

-J'ai une bonne ouïe et on le voit qu'il souffre.

-Oui.

-Et qu'il est amoureux de Lily.

-Il faut vraiment qu'il soit plus subtile!

-Je le trouve quand même fort, il est Serpentard et il aime une née-moldu.

-Ça fait quoi?

-Les Serpentard n'aiment pas les nées-moldus.

-Hum, hum.

-Euh... Je ne dis pas... Merde!

-Laisse, ça me fait rire avec vos « Serpentard, vous êtes méchants!»

Les deux se mirent à rire en même temps.

-Tu sais quoi, je t'aime bien toi, pas comme les trois autres.

-Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas? Questionna Remus.

-Parce qu'ils font tout pour rendre la vie de Severus encore plus dure.

-Désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est eux qui devraient avoir honte!

-Plutôt James et Sirius, Peter n'a rien fait.

-J'aime pas Peter non plus.

-Ah...

C'est dans un silence qu'ils ont terminé leurs potion.


End file.
